


Tuesdays

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [19]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint handles Cap's shield and Phil makes a ridiculous Disney reference that saves their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesdays

Today was a Tuesday.

That being said, today they were fighting alien races that are a.) trying to take over the world or b.) trying to feed on the human race. 

Today’s Tuesday was b.

There were huge wasp-like things flying around New York. The wasp things would grab a hold of someone, holds onto the prey’s head with its front legs, it’s gaster lines up at the back of the person’s head and its stinger pierces the spine, effectively immobilizing the prey. The wasp things would then begin to suck the blood out of the prey until nothing was left. And they move on to the next prey.

Clint was perched up high, calling out patterns and looking after his team’s back (quite literally in this case.)

"Hey Goldilocks, mind lighting up the bastards stalking me?" Tony asked through the comms. Thor raised his hammer and a wall of lightning appeared in between Tony and the beasts. The lightning was so bright that everybody was distracted for a few seconds.

There was a grunt in the comms that sounded decidedly like pain. Automatically, Clint drew his bow and released towards the Captain. He managed to kill the wasp thing that stung the Captain, but he was already paralyzed. “Cap’s down. I’m heading there now.” Clint said into his earpiece.

"What? Gimme a minute, I’ll be down there in 5." Tony says but Coulson manages to cut in.

"No. Stark stay in the air and keep the wasps at bay. Contain the already airborne ones so that fight on the ground can be kept to minimal."

Silence.

But there was no signs of Iron Man landing, so they took it for a go ahead. Clint ran toward the Captain’s side who was currently passed out while three more wasp things were coming for his already paralyzed butt. Clint drew back arrows as he ran towards his teammate and simultaneously shot the things. When he was by the captain’s side, he took the shield without thinking and threw it just like he’d seen Cap do it; beheading six wasp things in the process. He shot three more while the shield was finding its way back to him.

"Widow, shock the Captain’s spine to get him moving again Dr Banner says it should work. Barton, protect them, keep those things away while the Captain is still down. Iron Man, go to the perimeter and destroy every single one you find. Thor. Go to the highest building you can find in the center of the city and try to create a lightning big enough to attract all these parasites" Coulson said. mouthing off orders in place of the Captain.

"kinda like a bug zapper. Nice." Tony says. 

They got to work, and soon enough the wasp things were either all dead or contained. Clean-up’s going to be such a bitch. Clint handed the shield back to Cap and received a gracious thanks from the Captain. 

Coulson walked next to him and behind everybody else, as they boarded the quinjet.

"Nice job, handling the shield Barton."

"Thanks, sir." he smiled to himself, replaying the fight once again. "Sir. One thing though."

Coulson stopped in front of him and raised an eyebrow.

"That wasn’t a bug zapper, was it?"

Coulson smiled and nodded. 

"It was-" Clint started.

"from Wreck-it Ralph, yes." Coulson nodded again.

Clint grinned, before he let laughter escape his lips. and Phil just stood there, smiling along.

**Author's Note:**

> [Can be found here on tumblr]()


End file.
